This application claims the priority of German application 101 34 370.1, filed Jul. 14, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Attention is directed to co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/193,668 and 10/193,676, both titled COVER DEVICE FOR A FOLDING TOP COMPARTMENT, filed Jul. 12, 2002 and having the same assignee as the present application.
The present invention relates to a cover device for a folding top compartment of a vehicle with a lowerable roof structure, in particular for a hardtop vehicle, by which it is possible to pivot the roof structure into the folding top compartment arranged behind a rear region in a back part of the vehicle bodywork. The device includes a folding top compartment lid by which the folding top compartment can be closed and which can be folded up towards the rear of the vehicle, a free space remaining between a front edge region of the closed folding top compartment lid and a rear edge region of the rear region, and a cover unit by which the free space can be closed. The cover unit has two lateral cover parts which are adjustable between an active position, in which each lateral cover part closes off a passage opening for a C pillar region of the roof structure, and a passive position, in which each lateral cover part clears the passage opening for the C pillar region.
German Patent Publication DE 44 46 483 C2 discloses such a cover device for a hardtop vehicle in which the roof structure has a front roof part and a rear window part connected thereto. The roof structure can be pivoted, by means of a positive control device supported on the bodywork, into the folding top compartment arranged behind a rear region in a back part of the vehicle bodywork. This folding top compartment can be closed with a folding top compartment lid which can be folded up towards the rear. In this process, a free space, which can be closed by means of a cover unit, is formed between a front edge region of the closed folding top compartment lid and a rear edge region of the rear region. This cover unit has a front cover part, a central cover part and a rear cover part, as well as two lateral cover parts. These cover parts form, in a closed position of the cover unit with the roof structure lowered, an essentially planar and virtually uninterrupted cover of the free space, which cover adjoins in a flush fashion the rear region and the closed folding top compartment lid. The lateral cover parts can be adjusted between an active position, in which each lateral cover part closes a passage opening for a C pillar region of the roof structure, and a passive position, in which each lateral cover part clears the passage opening for the C pillar region.
In the known cover device, the lateral cover parts are pivotably mounted on a folding device to which, in addition, the central cover part and the rear cover part are connected. The bearing of the lateral cover parts is embodied here in such a way that, in an upright folded position of the rear and central cover parts the cover parts are positioned vertically and are pivoted inwards on to the front side of the upright central cover part towards the center of the vehicle. It is necessary for the cover parts to be able to fold and pivot in order to clear the adjustment path necessary for the pivoting of the roof structure. When the roof structure is closed, the lateral cover parts remain in their position pivoted in onto the upper side of the central cover part in order to be able to clear the passage opening for the C pillar region. In this design, the lateral cover elements with the region of the parcel shelf formed by the other three cover parts require interior space in the vehicle and can be felt to be disruptive by the respective vehicle occupant. In the known cover device, the expenditure for implementing the kinematics provided for the lateral cover parts is relatively large.
One problem with which the present invention is concerned is the problem of specifying, for a cover device of the type mentioned at the beginning, an advantageous embodiment which has relatively economical design. Furthermore, the cover device is to require relatively little interior space.
A solution to this problem is achieved, according to the invention, by way of a cover device having lateral cover parts pivotably mounted on a folding top compartment lid in such a way that, in their active positions, the lateral cover parts adjoin the front edge region of the folding top compartment lid and, in their passive positions, the lateral cover parts bear against the underside of the folding top compartment lid. Advantageous embodiments are defined by the dependent claims of this application. By bearing of the lateral cover parts on the folding top compartment lid as proposed, according to the invention, the cover parts can be adjusted mechanically independently of the other cover parts. As a result, possibilities of simplifying the measures provided for adjusting the lateral cover parts, for example for a corresponding actuator drive, are provided. By adjusting the lateral cover parts in the passive position provided on the underside of the folding top compartment lid, the lateral cover parts are folded away from the interior of the vehicle when they are not required. As a result, the aesthetics of the cover unit when the roof structure is closed are considerably improved.
According to one preferred embodiment, each lateral cover part can be pivotably mounted about a pivot axis which runs at an incline with respect to a horizontal plane and with respect to a vertical plane running transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. By means of this measure, a passive position which is adapted to a curvature which may be present on the inside or underside of the folding top compartment lid can be realized for each lateral cover part with only one degree of freedom of movement. As a result, the folded-away lateral cover parts can be accommodated in the most space-saving way possible.
A cutout, into which the respective cover part pivots in its passive position, can preferably be formed for each lateral cover part on the underside of the folding top compartment lid. In this way, in their passive position, the cover parts are integrated into the contour of the underside of the folding top compartment lid so that interfering contours are avoided.
Further important features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the dependent claims, from the drawings and from the associated description of the figures with reference to the drawings.
It goes without saying that the features which are mentioned above and are to be explained below can be used not only in the respectively given combination but also in other combinations or in isolation without departing from the scope of the present invention.
A preferred exemplary embodiment of the invention is illustrated in the drawings and will be explained in more detail in the following description.